Better in time
by tawnysun04
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks with her father, and meets mysterious Edward Masen. What could happen... Lemons possibly.. and drama rama of course.
1. Forks

We **Sunheart** and _Casey_ do not own _Twilight._ **I so wish... So anyways here is Casey's chapter.**

* * *

_Bpov_

I don't remember much of the accident, just the transport hitting my range rover. I have a concussion and a broken arm.

"Damn it Bella, I cant deal with this anymore!" my mom Renee screamed at me, she was probably drunk again like she usually was these days.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean for this to happen." I sobbed.

"I cant deal with you anymore, I'm kicking you out. I want you gone by tomorrow." she screamed, I starred at my mother in shock.

"But mom where will I go?!" I screamed.

"Go live with your father for all I care." she screamed at me again.

I ran up the stairs of that familiar house, and slammed my door shut and grabbed my cell phone and dialled my fathers number,

"Hello?" I heard that familiar musky voice ask.

"Dad. It's me Bella." I sobbed.

"Bella, whats wrong?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Mom's kicking me out because I got in an accident. Can I live with you?" I asked.

"Of course you can sweetie. I will pick you up from the airport tomorrow." he said and hung up.

I grabbed my suitcase and packed all my clothes into it. I grabbed my cell phone and called a taxi, and got transported to the Florida International Airport. I got a one way ticket to Seattle, where Charlie would be picking me up, I would have to stay over night at the airport but it would be better than staying at that house for one more night. The plane took off at 7:00 am, and landed at 5:00 pm. I looked around Seattle International and saw my father.

"DAD!" I screamed.

"Bella!" I ran over to him and gave him a hug,

"How are you?" he asked.

"I've been better." I said pointing to my arm and head.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Transport collided with my car." I said.

"Well lets get you home." he said, steering my towards the parking lot I got into his police car and we drove home in silence.

He already enrolled me in Forks High school, so I would start there the next day. When we got to the house, I ran to my room and unpacked everything and fell asleep.

The next day I got ready for school, ate breakfast and Charlie drove me to school. Forks was very rainy and green I thought to myself. He dropped me off at administration,

"Have a good day Bells." he said and drove off. I walked up to the building, well more ran since it was pouring.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I said.

"Right, the new girl. Here is your schedule and a map of the school." the secretary said shoving me over the stuff.

Calculus, biology, Spanish, gym, and English, fun I thought to myself. Calculus was my first stop, so I opened the map and walked over to the building and gave the teacher the note.

I saw the most gorgeous guy, emerald green eyes and messy bronze hair I sat beside him in most of my classes, except for gym.

"Hi I'm Edward Masen." he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan." I said.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" he asked.

"Okay." I stuttered, walking behind him to a table.

* * *

**So what did you think of Caseys chapter? I will post mine tomorrow. Review if you can. :) thanks.**


	2. School

We do not own twilight. or anything else..

* * *

**epov.**

I got ready like any other morning. My usual jeans and button up shirt. I rolled up the sleeves until they were at my fore arms.  
I only grabbed an apple and said goodbye to my mom and headed out the door to my car, my silver Volvo.

I drove to school fast. I didn't want to go to school, but I just like to drive fast. Surprisingly I have never got a ticket in my life.  
I pulled into the school parking lot and pulled into a spot, it was only eight-forty and classes started at nine.  
Oh well I could just hang out in class until the bell rang.

I walked.. no make that ran to the school doors and walked inside. It was another impossible rainy and dark day in the small town of Forks. I sighed to myself. No wonder barely any lived in this town. Who wants to be depressed all the time?

My parents have lived here since I was born. I hated living here. But both , Carlisle, my dad, and Esme, my mom, loved living here. And they both wernt depressed. They wernt actually my real parents. My real parents died in a car accident when I was four.  
Esme and Carlisle loved living here because of the mountains, they always took the day off work when it was sunny so they could hike. But I didn't usually go. More alone time for them , since my dad was a doctor and he was always at the hospital.

I found myself walking into the calculus classroom. I took my usual spot. Then my best friends walked into the classroom, and sat by me. Emmett McCarty, and Jasper Whitlock.

"Hey! Edward!!" Boomed Emmett's loud playful voice.

"Yeah Emmett?" I turned to face him.

"So, there is this party. At the old baseball field, this Friday night! I got the beer money, and other people will bring some too." He smiled his goofy grin at me. Emmett was so energetic. He was insane.

"We also got tents so we can camp out on the beach , through the forest." Jasper put in. More calmly.

"So that means, me and Rose, Jasper and Alice...that leaves Edward all alone." He smirked and laughed.

"Oh well..." I stopped mid sentence. My attention drifted to a beautiful angel who walked threw the door.

She had beautiful long brown hair, and eyes to match. Her skin was so pale, and it looked so smooth. She had long legs I could see them through her pants, and her long arms and fingers. The only seat left was next to me. I sent up a silent prayer to god. God, she was so damn beautiful.

I liked her already, and it just wasn't about her beauty. It was something I couldn't explain. She seemed like a really nice person, a good personality. She looked around the room for a seat, then she saw the one beside me.  
Her eyes drifted to me, and she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me. Oh crap. I though to myself. Did I forget pants. I looked down. Nope. Oh, maybe it was because I was staring at her..maybe.

She started walking to sit down. Class started and I kept glancing at her. I could see her look at me too. I missed taking notes I was too distracted.

Then the bell rang and everyone started to get up. It was lunch.

"Hi I'm Edward Masen." I introduced myself, being polite.

"Hi.. I'm Bella Swan." She bit her lip.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" I offered. She was new, so she probably didn't have any friends.

"Okay." She stuttered.

And followed behind me. We sat and ate and talked at lunch she was such and interesting person. I asked her how she got the cast, and why she moved to Forks. She just told me it was to complicated, and that she didn't want to talk about it. She almost looked as if she would cry. So I didn't push the subject any further. I continued on with my day.

I had most of my classes with Bella, which was another miracle from god. So I got to know her better.  
I thought about the spring dance next Friday. I wonder if.

"Hey Edward!!" Squealed someone from behind me. Oh shit.

"Hi...Jessica.." I said through my teeth.

I was standing at my car, about to get in.

"So, what are you doing tonight?!" She squeaked.

"I have no clue." I answered truthfully.

"Well, wanna go out on a date?" She asked shyly.

Hell! Of course. Jessica may be annoying but she is sorta smart. And very attractive and good in bed. We dated before but it didn't work out the first time. That's why we dated a second time. That didn't work out either. So maybe third times the charm?

"Sure." I smiled

* * *

**So here is my chapter. I hope you like it. I will post casey's tomorrow. review if you can. plz? thanks. :P**


	3. Happy boozing

We do _**not**_ own twilight. **pfft. i wish. :) here is caseys chapter of bpov. enjoy.**

* * *

_bpov_

When I was about to start walking home, I saw Edward talking with a beautiful girl. Probably his girlfriend, I knew I didn't stand a chance. I started walking in the direction of my home,

"Bella, do you want a ride home?" sure enough it was Edward.

"Sure." I said. He stopped the car and opened the passenger door, I climbed in.

"Where to?" he asked politely.

"105 Autumnbrook street." I said, I felt very uncomfortable, I was very sexually attracted to Edward.

His big arms, and messy bronze hair aroused me, along with his gorgeous emerald eyes. We drove to my house in silence.

"Would you like a ride to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure, I will see you then." I said,

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." he said, I shut the door of his shiny silver Volvo, and ran to my house.

I broke into my dads liquor cabinet, and grabbed a bottle of tequila and walked to my room. I turned on my old lap top, and decided to go on facebook. Sure enough all my friends from Florida wrote on my wall asking where I was. I took a long swig of tequila. And answered back to all of the wall posts, saying what happened and why I was in forks, and talking about Edward.

Sure enough Edward added me on facebook, and I instantly excepted browsing through all of his pictures. God he was gorgeous. I could feel myself starting to drift off into oblivion, when I heard the doorbell rang, oh great. I staggered down the stairs well more fell down them and answered the door.

"Wh- what do you want?" I stuttered, it was Edward.

"You're drunk." he starred at me in shock.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Your breath smells like tequila." he said.

"So your point?" I asked him he looked taken aback by my boldness.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me and my friends on Friday, its sort of a camping trip and there will be liquor and tequila." he joked.

"Okay, sounds like fun." I said.

"Ok well I will see you in the morning, happy boozing." he said, and left. He was so damn hot and frustrating. I felt myself very aroused to the point of pain.


	4. What the

We do **NOT** own _Twilight_ or anything _else._

* * *

**edwards pov.**

It was a long week. A long week of me and Jessica in a bedroom, and also getting to know Bella more. I had went to her house to invite her to the tent party on Friday. I had found her drunk. But oh well. What teenager didn't like to drink.  
Jessica was leaving Friday morning on a trip with her parents.

So that worked out okay. I liked Jessica, don't get me wrong , but... she wasn't that smart and no one really liked her. Except for her best friend Lauren. I don't know why but I kept thinking about me and Bella at the party Friday night.

I sighed at the thought of sleeping in the same tent as her. I got alittle turned on. But I wouldn't try anything. Not with Bella, any other girl I would. But not Bella. I had only met Bella Monday and I already really liked her. I guess you could call us best friends since kindergarten.I have felt like I have know her my whole life. We just click, like we were meant to meet and be best friends.

Before I knew it, it was Friday morning. I got up for once with out my mother having to drag me out of bed. I hopped in the shower. I turned it on cold, so I could wake myself up.

Then after I got dressed and ran down the stairs. Then I ran, or you could say danced in the hallway to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. My mom gave me a funny look and giggled.

"Whats got you in such a good mood? Usually I have to drag your lazy ass out of bed." She said still smiling.

"Well, I have something to look forward to today." I said smiling back.

"It wouldn't happen to be that girl Bella you keep talking about in your sleep would it ?" She smiling at me.

"Uh... I talk about her in my sleep?" My smiling was gone and alittle shock spread across my face.

"So she is the reason your happy. That's nice. You need a nice girl"

"How..would you know if she was nice.." I asked confused now.

"Because, she was at the grocery store with her father. Charlie the police chief, your dads best friend. You remember him right. The one that's over here all the time watching tv." She said, still smiling.

"Her dad is chief Swan." Of course. I thought to myself. Bella Swan. Charlie Swan. The only Swans in this town.  
She didn't seem like a police chiefs daughter. When I drove up to ninety down her road she just smiled, not even telling me to slow down.

"If you dont stop daydreaming about your girlfriend then your gonna be late picking her up." She giggled "What, how did you kn....." I was cut off.

"Small town hun. Now get your silly ass moving!" She pushed my towards the door.

"And shes not my girlfriend." I said turning to face my mother walking backwards.

"Ha ha, that's not what you said in your sleep either." She smiled again and closed the door.

_What the fuck?_

I got in my car and drove to Bellas. I got to Bella's and she was waiting. She got in and we drove to school.  
We had our classes together and lunch. I was actually glad Jessica wasn't at school. She would just be a pain in the ass.  
Then before I knew it. It was the end of the day.

I agreed to pick up Bella around seven. After I dropped her off. I couldn't wait to party with her.

* * *

**Soo.. here is my chapter. I might upload casey's tomorrow. :)**


	5. Gettin Ready

we do **not** own _twilight_ or the _characters_ we just like to mess with them. thanks for making them for our own amusement. :)

here is casey's chapter.

* * *

_bpov_

It was finally Friday, I was so happy for the party. It was a long week, and I hadn't seen Edward to much but Charlie was asking why I would randomly scream out his name in the middle of the night then go silent. I definitely blushed at least 7 shades of red. I met Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett. I got along better with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, Rosalie seemed to hate me but I don't know why.

Me and Edward instantly clicked it was like we've known each other since kindergarten. My dad and his dad Carlisle are best friends which I found kind of strange. I found that out when he yelled going over to the Masen's to watch the football game, I swore my mouth dropped open.

I planned a few shopping trips with Alice, she told me she would find me an exact replica of my range rover, which definitely made me happy, it was practically my baby. I found out that Jessica and Edward have been on and off for a while, and Jessica hates me which is no surprise along with her best friend Lauren. Alice told me to leave it alone, so I did.

Emmett sort of reminds me of a big teddy bear. He is the captain of the football team, Jasper and Edward being the assistants. When I got home, I looked in my closet to see what I had. I had a few bench sweaters, some stitches sweaters, a cute mini white garage skirt that I only wore for swimming, but I would definitely wear it tonight. I grabbed a striped blue, purple and green bench sweater, and a low cut v-neck tank top, and a strapless bra with a matching thong and went to get dressed.

I shaved my legs, took a shower, did my makeup, and put my hair up in sort of a sexy messy style. I put on eyeliner, mascara, and purple eye shadow. I didn't need blush since I would probably be blushing enough tonight. My period wasn't due for another three weeks so I was good.

I grabbed a backpack and packed some pyjamas which were short shorts and a tank top, and an outfit for the next day which consisted of jeans and a stitches shirt. I grabbed a sleeping bag, and a bottle of tequila as my own personal stash and waited for Edward to come get me.

* * *

my chapter on epov is up next. :) . review if you can. thanks.


	6. Party

we do **not** own _twilight._ or the characters. or anything else. excpet the plot line. so dont take it plz. but we thank you for inventing thses characters for our amusment. **:)** and we do not own dane cook either. but i wish. yummay.  
jk. anyways...the story...read...

**epov**

I had got dressed in old jeans ripped at the knees and a light blue stripped button up. I wondered if I looked okay.  
Would Bella like what I was wearing?  
_Jesus!_ I sounded like a women! What the fuck do I care what she thinks. God. I was going insane slowly.

I got in my Volvo and drove to Bella's at about ninety.  
I pulled into her driveway. She was standing there in a mini skirt and a cute top. The teenager in me got the best of me. I shifted in my seat, as she walked towards the car.

"Hey" She greeted. I could already smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Hey, you started early did you?" I teased.

She blushed. I loved when she did that. Which wasn't good for me. I shifted again in my seat. And pulled out of her driveway.  
We drove fast down the old abandoned highway, to the abandoned baseball field. It was already dark. I could hear music and see headlights and smoke of the bonfire as we pulled closer to the field.

Me and Bella got out and walked into the crowd of loud people in the field.  
There was a small table with beer on it. I could see the beach from here and the tents. There was another little bonfire over there with tents, I could see a few shadows of people, probably setting them up.

"Wow, this is insane." Shouted Bella over the loud music.

"You have no idea." I shouted back smiling, beer in hand. "Its like this all the time"

"Well, I like this town way more then I used to." She smiled at me.

We walked around and talked with other people. I lost her once but found her. Even since that we have had our hands twined.  
Emmett was insane to be drinking as much as he was. He was totally plastered.  
He and Jasper both.

Soon Emmett and Jasper started doing the can-can around the fire pit. Which lead to them ripping off their shirts and throwing them in the fire. After more of the can-can they took of there pants and ran around the field.  
Emmett's underwear were bright hot pink boxer briefs. With Rosalie's name sequined in sparkly red beads on the ass of it.  
Jasper was wearing a speedo, which was disturbing. I didn't see Jasper as that type of guy.  
Rosalie saw Emmett and blushed bright red. As did Alice.

Bella was pretty drunk too. As was I. She started to get sleepy on my arm. Other wasted people had either left or were still dancing or running around with Emmett and Jasper.

"Jesus fuckin Christ!!" I heard Emmett yelled "We should do a fucking B&E!!" _Oh fuck no._

"What is that Emmett? Bacon and Eggs?!" Jasper yelled and tripped and fell to the ground face first. Everyone started laughing.

"Noooo.. but bacon and eggs and fucking delicious. Who wouldn't want to do a bacon and egg special?!" Emmett replied after he got his laughing under control. "I'm talking about breaking and entering! I want to be a fucking criminal!!" Emmett yelled.

I couldn't listen to this shit anymore.

"Want to go to the tent." I started to pull her towards it as her head rested on my arm.

"Sure, which one?" She smiled as we got closer.

"The green and purple one." I smiled and she laughed.

We walked over to the tent, and I turned back to see Emmett fall on his ass, then puke. I laughed.  
Bella slipped into the tent and I followed her.

* * *

next chapter is of course _caseys_. _**:)**_ review if you can. thanks.

* * *


	7. Tent

**_WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT_** - **we just borrow the chracters for the fun of it. :)**

Here is _Casey0809_ 's chapter. :) hope you enjoy.

* * *

_bpov_

When I looked at Edward when he picked me up, he looked shocked. I never dressed like this to school before, oh dam he was hot. I got in the car,

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, you already started?" he teased, I guess he could smell the tequila on my breath, I blushed deep red.

He was wearing cut jeans and a button up shirt. When we got to the party, it was insane, I lost Edward once but he found me. Emmett and Jasper ended up doing the can-can, they took off both there shirts and pants. I was completely shocked seeing jasper in a Speedo, I didn't take him as that kind of guy.

Well Emmett and the whole hot pink boxer briefs, with Rosalie in diamonds on the ass I could picture. It was hilarious. I was completely wasted and very tired. I was starting to fall asleep on Edward's shoulder, "

Come on lets go to the tent." he offered, I wasn't a virgin so it wouldn't be painful if we ended up having sex.

I remember losing my virginity to some kid named Tyler in Florida, it was awkward and painful, I couldn't talk to him at all after.

"Which tent?" I asked curiously looking between the blue and pink, purple and green, and orange and yellow tents.

"green and purple." he replied, I walked over to it grabbing his hand and crawling in. I found two sleeping bags one to the left, and one to the right side of the tent.

"Turn around." I instructed Edward, he obeyed and I grabbed out my pyjamas and slipped into them. I was stumbling around the tent blindly since I was fairly clumsy.

It took me about several minutes before I got into my shorts and tank top. He turned around, and I thought he couldn't breathe. I giggled,

"What?" I asked sarcastically.

"N- nothing." he choked out,

"Your turn to turn around." he ordered.

"Ugh, fine." I stated, I was starting to feel a little nauseous, but I wouldn't throw up I would show him I could drink as much as him.

I turned around and started twiddling my thumbs, he look about 2 seconds to get on his pyjamas which was non the less, boxers and no shirt. I looked at his perfectly sculpted chest and I couldn't breath. I was getting irritated, that I couldn't have him that way Jessica could.

I crawled into my sleeping bag, and grabbed a pillow. It was fairly cold and I started shaking,

"Here, move your sleeping bag over, I think you could use the extra warmth." he joked.

I nodded getting up and moving my sleeping back over to his awaiting arms, and snuggled deep into his chest. I felt something light one my hair, did he just kiss my hair, nah it couldn't be.

I looked up at him, and he was looking down at me right in the eye. I swear I blushed but I saw his face coming towards mine, I knew what was coming. His lips pressed softly against my own and I deepened it. I crawled on top of him straddling his waist his hands were on my hips moving up and down in a circular motion and it felt good. I could feel his hands on my ass, and he gave a firm squeeze I moaned into his mouth. I knew what was going to happen.

* * *

**My chapter is next. :) please review if you can. thanks. :)**


	8. Hangover

**_We do NOT own twilight in anyway possible_ - I really wish tho.**

**Heres my chapter ppl. enjoy. :)**

* * *

**epov**

I woke up that morning. My head was killing me. I also had this weird feeling. Then it hit me, I was in a tent. We had that party last night. I looked over to my right. I could feel someone there.  
Bella.

She had her arm wrapped around my chest as was her head. My arms were wrapped around her as well. She was naked as was I.  
Oh shit. I thought to myself. But at the same time I was happy and pleased with myself.  
At the same time. She opened her eyes, and looked around. Pretty much the same thing I did. Then she looked up at me.

"What happened?" She asked not realizing we were both naked.

I motioned with my one free hand, towards are bodies. She gasped.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I don't remember anything. I swear.." She cut me off.

"Its okay." She sat up and pulled on her shirt. Then looked for her shorts. I grabbed my jeans and put them on and crawled out of the tent.

She followed shortly after.  
I saw Emmett laying in front of the burnt out fire. Still only in his pink boxers.  
He had a football game tonight. I bet he was very tired.  
Bella went and sat on the beach closer to the water. I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her.

"No, I am .." She whispered tears in her eyes. She looked as she would say something more. But she didn't.

I bit my lip and went over to Emmett. Rose , Jasper and Alice came out of their tents as soon as they heard me and Emmett talking. He had such a bad hangover, worst then the rest of us.

"I still think we should have did that fuckin B&E.." Emmett moaned rolling over.

"Wheres the bacon and eggs?!" Jasper eyes widened.

"Shut the fuck up douche." Emmett yelled.

Which everyone groaned at the loudness, and everyone grabbed their heads.  
I was so fucking glad a brought a bottle of Advil in my pocket.  
We packed up the tents , and got ready to leave. I drove Bella home. She was quiet the whole way.  
I pulled into her driveway. Then she started to open the door.

"Do you want to come with me to Emmett's football game?" I asked, looking at her. But she wouldn't look at me.

"Why, w-would you want me to go with you to the game?" She asked now she was looking at me.

"Why not." I asked.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sure"

"Okay." I smiled at her "It starts at six, so I will pick you up at five-thirty." I said smiling a bit.

"Yep, sure." She got out.

She slammed the door for some reason and walked up to her house and walked in. I watched her the whole way.  
Then I drove away.

* * *

Obviously nest is casey's chapter. review if you can. and tell us what you think. thanks. :)


	9. Oh Great

we do not own twilight.

heres caseys chapter. enjoy! :)

* * *

_bpov_

Oh my god, I had sex with Edward and he was dating Jessica!

I felt so bad, even though she was a total bitch. He was coming to pick me up at 5:30, but that didn't mean I couldn't tease him, I thought to myself. I looked at my wardrobe, and decided on short shorts from American Eagle they were orange with stripes of all different colours, and a white tube top from campus crew. I found my white flip flops from under my bed, and walked to the bathroom. I looked fine, for a small hang over.

So Edward was playing football tonight.. I thought to myself. I fixed my makeup and grabbed the bottle of tequila again, since it was my only settlement. I called Alice,

"Hey Alice." I said as she answered the phone,

"Bella hi." she said.

"I have a problem." I whispered.

"Bella whats wrong?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Well I uhm sort of had sex with Edward last night." I knew she was going to scream,

"YOU WHAT?!" she screamed, as I predicted.

"You heard me!" I whispered.

"Bella that's great!" she said.

"It's great, isn't he dating Jessica?" I asked my eyebrows raising in confusion.

"Are you kidding me, he hates her. She is a whore and a bitch." she said coldly.

"OH, well that's good then.." I said. It was 5:26 Edward could be here in 4 minutes.

"Well I will see you at the football game." I said and hung up. I packed pure vodka in my bag, I decided to change since I could swig a whole bottle of tequila without getting drunk. I heard the doorbell ring, and I walked to the door and he walked me to his car.

"I'm sorry about being bitchy to you this morning, I was a little bit confused. But I figured it out." I apologized.

"Ok, but what were you confused about."

Oh great.

* * *

hey, what did ya think? review and tell us. :) thanks.


	10. The Game

we dont own twilight. just lettin you know. cause its not like youve read this somewhere else. ;p

* * *

**epov**

"Can I tell you later." She bit her lip. I loved it when she did that. I was lost for words for a minute, staring at her lips.

She blushed when she saw what I was looking at.  
Then she looked away.

"O-okay." I managed to say.

I drove fast all the way to game. I had to get ready to play. I was just a sub, but still.  
We got there and I saw Alice and Rosalie, wishing Emmett and Jazz good luck.  
I got out of my Volvo, and got my stuff from the back seat.  
Bella was already out and walking towards Rose, and Alice. I followed.

"Hey Edward!" Emmett yelled, and he was right beside me. I swear I would need a hearing aid if he kept that up.

"Hey Emmett, Jazz. Alice, Rose." I nodded my head.

"Well we should go to the change room. Get ready for the game." Announced Jasper.

"Yup." Emmett agreed.

"Well, Bella. At least you will have people to talk to.." I looked at Rosalie.

Me and Rosalie have always been rivals. Always fighting and pranking each other. Good times.

"Oh wait.. do Ice Queens count as people?" I asked sarcastically.

Jasper couldn't help but laugh, he laughed so hard I though he would cough up a lung. I could see Emmett trying not to laugh, but it was to much he finally caved and started to laugh the loudest.  
Rosalie just scowled at me, then punched Emmett in the arm.

"Shut up." She said. But he didn't stop laughing. He lifted up his hand and high fived me.

Her face was beat red. She had enough. I could see her arm raise. Her purse on the same arm.  
Rose was known to carry bricks in her purse. I learned that the hard way. Jasper face went pale and he stopped laughing, but Emmett didn't see it coming. Her arm swung, and then striked.

Then she stormed away for a seat on the bleachers. Emmett's grabbed his arm where the purse hit.

"Fucking hit me with your purse bitch!" He yelled after her. She turned around and flipped him off.

Bella smiled at me, I smiled back. Then she followed after Alice. Who was following Rosalie.  
Me and the guys got ready for the game. And in no time we were on the field playing.  
Mike Newton on the other team tackled Jasper. Oh hell no.  
I ran towards him, and tackled Mike off Jasper.

"Asshole!" I heard him curse. I hated that kid.

He always was flirting with my girlfriend. Or sleeping with her.  
Then unexpectedly, he punched me in the shoulder, then took the advantage of me being stunned, and tackled me down.  
He landed on my ribs. And I was winded for a second. He laughed and walked away as the reff blew the whistle.  
The rest of the game flew by pretty fast. In no time we were back in the locker room. I had a quick shower, in one of the stalls.  
Then got dressed in jeans and one of my white wife beaters, with my light blue button up. But I left it unbuttoned.  
I rolled up the sleeves to my fore arms. And now I could go see Bella.

I left the change room. Emmett and Jasper still in there. I wanted to find Bella. It was about nine thirty. Then I saw her.  
She was sitting on the bleachers. Rose and Alice were waiting by the change room. But Bella wasn't sitting alone.  
Mike Newton. The bitch.

I walked swiftly to the bleachers. Neither of them saw me. But Bella looked annoyed and Mike was practically drooling over her. I got closer and closer to the bleachers. I saw Mike lean in closer, saying something. He moved his hand so it was resting on her thigh.  
Oh, he is just asking for it.  
I was even closer now. I could hear them.

"Mike, stop. Just go away." She said in a annoyed tone.

"Why? You wanna come over to my house?" He asked in a seductive tone. But it sounded retarded, just like him.

I was finally to the bleachers. I walked up the steps quietly, Bella saw me and smiled.

"Hey look at me!" Mike grabbed her face in his hand, and turned it to his. He was totally oblivious.

"Let go of me!" She almost yelled.

"Oh shut up you whore." He covered her mouth. He pushed her down on the bleachers.

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and yanked him off her.

"Get away from her asshole!" I said in a stern tone. Mike landed on the bleachers hard, he stood up and put his hand on his back.

Bella got up and I stood in front of her protectively.

"What are you gonna do about it? Hey guys!" I heard him call.

I looked over to see two of his low life friends walk over.

"Come on, lets not." I said calmly.

"Oh lets!" Mike got an evil grin on his face.

I looked at Bella as she shrieked. The black hair guy grabbed her from behind. Holding her, so she couldn't escape his grasp.  
then The brown hair one grabbed me, holding my arms so I couldn't fight.  
Mike took advantage, again, and punched me in the stomach, then the ribs. And last the face.  
I saw stars every where, and I heard Bella yelling to stop.

"No!! Stop! Edward!!" She screamed.

The guy let me go and heard all three of them walk down the bleacher stairs.  
I layed on the bleachers holding my ribs. I spit out some blood too. Bella rushed over to my side.

"Oh my god! Edward are you okay?" She was so adorable when she was worried.

"Yes, perfect. Lets get out of here." I said, I spit out more blood.

We swiftly walked to my Volvo. I got in still holding my ribs.  
In no time we were at her house. Her dad wasn't home. He never was.  
I walked her to the door.

"Thanks.. for trying to save me." She looked at me worriedly. I smiled at her.

"Come on.. I'm sure you need some ice. Come in." She unlocked the door and had already grabbed my hand before I could refuse.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously. Jeez. I was never nervous around a girl like this. Except her.

"Yes, positive. Go up stairs, my room is the one on the right." She smiled and I nodded.

I sat on her bed, when I got to her room. I licked my lip, I could feel the cut there from the punch.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked in. Already in her pajamas.

"Hey." I replied. She sat down beside me. I turned to face her. She had the ice pack in her and. Then out of no where she reaches for my shirt and starts to push it off my shoulders.

"Whoa... what are you doing?" I asked confused.

"He punched you in the ribs right? So you need ice. So lay down while I fix you up." She said calmly.

I did as I was told. She had all the buttons undone in no time. She put the ice pack to one of the bruises on my stomach. I flinched.

"Sorry." She whispered leaning over me.

"Its okay..." I paused for a minute "Do you remember being little, and when you got hurt, your parents would kiss it better?" I laughed. As did she.

"Like this..." She whispered.

She kissed my stomach where the bruise was. It sent shivers up my spine.

"And here.." I pointed to my ribs. She kissed there too.

So gently. She was so graceful, that she didn't even know.  
I pointed farther up my ribs, the my chest. Then my neck. Even though there was nothing there. But she didn't seem to care.  
I pointed to my chin next. She kissed it gracefully.  
She was completely hovering me. Straddling my waist. We were staring each other in the eyes. Her brown ones I nearly melted in.  
I moved my index finger to my cut lip.

"And here..." I whispered.

She didn't even hesitate. Her lips crashed down onto mine. I sat up alittle. Putting my hand on her cheek.  
Her little hands moved to the back on my neck and tangled in the hair there.  
She pulled away slowly. But not willingly. We were both breathing heavily.

"Better?" She said gasping for air.

"I still have one problem doctor.." I smiled.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

heres my chapter! im pretty happy with this. :) review and tell us what u think if you can. thanks


End file.
